


Tape 3: Side B - M. Megido

by Narcis_The_Monk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Gang Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: Moonyoung Megido has always been what other's would call wild. Her life thus far, at the age of 52, has been a turbulent one she wouldn't change a bit of. This tape tells her story in twelve songs.(Part of the ancestor set. Takes place during Minerva's, Seamus', and Petras' stories.)





	1. Youth

_“Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_   
_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_   
_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_   
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._   
_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_   
_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._   
_Setting fire to our insides for fun,_   
_To distract our hearts from ever missing them._   
_But I'm forever missing him.”_

Moonyoung Megido was north Korean. She was born in southern China, as her parents fled before she was conceived. But they were always proud Koreans in their own home, even if they kept their heads down in public. And so, she was raised knowing her heritage as well as two languages. Korean, spoken in their home and Chinese, due to where they lived.

Her parents were strict, but they were just as kind. Her father would tell her stories, legends and myths he’d collected over the years. When she was a child she would squeal in delight as he read to her, acting out parts and using a different voice for every character they would come across on their adventures. Her father worked though, and she only really got to spend evenings with him for most of her life.

Her mother was less about stories, teaching her daughter skills she thought she would need in life to be a ‘good wife’ so she could get married. Moonyoung didn’t care much for that train of thought, of her most likely unavoidable future. It was like a countdown until she was shackled to the earth and never allowed to fly again. She also worried she’d never get the chance to do so much as test her wings before she was married.

But she still did her best at cooking and cleaning, even finding she could mend clothes quite well. She did it because she loved her mother, and she wanted to make her proud for as long as she could. She had a feeling that that would eventually stop. She was much too like her father, too wild to ever really be as tame as her mother was trying to make her.

Whenever she was done with chores and lessons, she was allowed to go play with the kids next door. She enjoyed these times out the most, even more so with her best friend. His name was Jiro, and they were the same age. But his parents had brought him here from Japan. They were close because they had that in common; neither one of them had been raised to feel like they truly belonged here. He talked of going back when he grew up and could make his own decisions. He asked her to come with him. She told him she’d think about it.

And she thought about it all the time. Especially when she was fourteen, and they told her she was promised to someone. His name was Li Jie, and she actually knew him. She went to school with him. He was kind, and he wasn’t a bad person. But that squirming feeling in her stomach got more noticeable as she saw the metaphorical chain start to form between them with every new forced conversation. She didn’t like that, and she bottled it up inside her until Jiro forced it out on their walk to school one morning.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, turning his gaze slightly to her as they walked on in a peaceful silence. Unlike every other morning, where they debated about anything from which flower was the best to see in the early Spring to what was the best afternoon snack. He was onto her.

“Nothing. What are you talking about?” Moonyoung tried feigning innocence. She swung her bag gently from side to side behind her as she walked on.

“You’re not talking my ear off. Something’s wrong.” Jiro chided her, quirking an eyebrow. He had dark, raven hair that made his brown eyes stand out a bit more. He knew her too well.

“My parents told me I’m getting married. You know, when I’m older.” She finally relented, and she felt her shoulders sag finally.

“Your parents are old school.” He remarked, turning to look forward again. She knew he’d gotten through the hard part. Now that she had admitted it, she would talk about it.

“So are yours.” She stated and she heard him laugh from beside her. She felt a flutter in her chest at the sound and she felt the corners of her own lips turn up the slightest bit.

“Yeah. So, what are you going to do?” He asked after his murmured agreement.

“Nothing.” She admitted, and she heard him scoff at that.

“That’s a lie. You’re Moonyoung. You’ll do something.” Jiro stated, as if it were a fact she didn’t know about herself.

“But what can I do, Jiro?” She asked, already knowing his answer.

“Runaway with me. Let’s go to Japan. And no one can tell us what to do.” He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, moving his hands in a slowly widening arc as if unveiling a partially conceived plan to her.

“I’ll think about it.” She stated, pursing her lips a bit as if she was in thought on the matter. The same thing she did every time he asked her.

“You’ve been thinking for years. Time’s almost up.” He continued, turning around to walk backwards in front of her. She smiled up at him.

“I can see the sand in the hourglass, Jiro.” She answered, leaning forward a bit as if to divulge the not-so-secret to him with a quiet hum.

“Neither of us belong here.” He whispered back, and she nodded at this.

“And why would I belong in Japan?” She asked him, tilting her head a bit.

“Because I’ll be there.” He answered, resting his hands on his chest as he stopped moving now. She stopped as well, laughing loudly now. He chuckled with her a bit, before he continued on. “We belong together Moonyoung. You know we do.”

“Ah yes, the two outcasts. So typical. I suppose I can concede that if this were a drama, that makes total sense.” She stopped laughing to look up at him and she smiled a bit at him now. She could tell he meant what he was saying, and she felt the same.

“Hey, I’m being serious. We’ll end up together. Just wait, you’ll see--it’s fate,” He said as his smile softened a bit. Well, she almost felt the same.

“I’m in charge of my life, Jiro. Not fate.” Moonyoung reminded him now, the same philosophy she’s had for most of her life. The same one she was still building up as a pillar in her that would eventually support her.

“And not your parents, either.” He answered, and it settled down onto her as if it were some sage advice she’d never heard before. Perhaps she hadn’t.

“Yeah.” She answered quietly, and they started off on their way to school again. She walked a little closer to Jiro as she considered her options.

She’d stay as long as she could, but she was going to leave with him. It was the only option she could see that might end favorably for her. Looking up at Jiro solidified it inside of her. She did feel something there, some tug at her soul and heart. She wasn’t sure if she loved him, but she knew she would in time if they stayed as close as they had always been.

In that case, she supposed it was inevitable. And if you could call that fate, she would relent for it. It was fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Youth" by Daughter


	2. Young And Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in Moonyoung's journey turns into a leap of faith.

_“Oh that grace, oh that body,_   
_Oh that face makes me wanna party;_   
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds!_   
_Will you still love me,_   
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_   
_Will you still love me,_   
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_   
_I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will!_   
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”_

Three years had passed, putting her at seventeen. The ticking clock above her head was getting heavier every day, and she knew she would have to leave soon if she wanted to stay free. But she found herself putting it off for as long as she was able to. She couldn’t bring herself to leave her parents behind, unlike Jiro who would be content to fly away tomorrow. He only delayed for her, but she knew her own chances grew more miniscule everyday while his stayed as steady as the tides. She almost envied his horrible relationship with his parents, wishing she lacked the incessant feeling of guilt at the prospect of disappointing them.

She’d never done that before. Though she was sure this wouldn’t be the last time she did so. As the days passed, they started reminding her more she would be married off soon. They were happy without meaning any malice with the reminders, as any traditional parents were. But her heart grew heavier as they grew merrier, and she knew it was time to leave.

On her way home from school one day, she decided it was time to be impulsive.

“Ask me again.” She prompted Jiro, whom was walking quietly beside her. He perked up and looked to her now.

“Eh?”

“Ask. Me. Again.” She pushed, watching the gears turn behind his eyes.

He caught on quickly, grin spreading across his face. She felt herself blushing at the sight, and she made sure he saw her roll her eyes as he moved quickly to grasp her hands between his as he dropped dramatically to his knees. “Moonyoung, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. Run away with me?”

“Yes.” She answered simply, and his grin turned to one of triumph.

“Really?” He asked, as if she’d snatch it from him so cruelly from his enthusiastic grip.

“Why do you think I told you to ask again? To toy with your feelings?” She chided as he stood up finally, still holding onto her hands. She took the initiative to lace their fingers together as she watched their hands entwine with a soft expression that contrasted with the swirling mass of feelings inside of her.

“It’s a possibility.” Jiro teased, and she looked up to him to laugh a bit.

“That is true. But no, I’m serious this time. Let’s go tonight.” She let one of his hands go to continue walking on. He held onto her other hand still, and she was content to let him. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t wanted to; after all this time, she did know she loved him. She briefly wondered if it was just blind young love.

“Tonight? Yeah, I can do tonight. Pack what’s important.” He answered, and immediately his expression turned to one of contemplation. She really hoped their connection wasn’t of the blind and young variety. She hoped it was of the forever kind as he began reworking plans to accommodate her into the soul journey he’d been planning most of his life.

“You act as though I haven’t been thinking about this for years.” Moonyoung teased, and he turned to quirk an eyebrow at her.

“Have you?” He asked, and now it was her turn to grin.

“Maybe.”

“No fair, Moonyoung. You’re always teasing me.” He laughed as he bumped his shoulder against her’s, before letting go of her hand again.

“And I always will. As long as you insist on being at my side, I will never be complacent in the light. I thought you knew that by now.” She responded, twisting the words up a bit so they lost a touch of their meaning.

“I do now. I’ll knock on your window tonight when I’ve got things ready. Meet me down the street when you’re set to go.” He continued, stopping suddenly. “And Moonyoung?”

“Yes, Jiro?” She asked, turning to look up at him. He smiled down at her before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead that set her cheeks ablaze at the unexpected gesture.

“Be careful.” And then he was walking again. She realized as she turned to follow him that he was making sure her parents didn’t see. She appreciated his cunning again, and she let him walk her home as per their own ritual.

There was no fight, no big scene to see her off. Maybe that was why she would always feel as though she was unfinished when it came to the subject of her parents. No, instead she snuck out late at night after managing to pack most of the things she wanted to take in brief little moments throughout the day. She kept up the charade, pretending everything was the same up until the moment her parents told her they were going to bed soon.

She did her usual chores, cleaning up after their dinner as they got ready for bed. She was finishing up as they said goodnight. She washed up, and went to her own room to finish grabbing what she needed. She heard the knock at her window, but when she went to look Jiro was already gone. The last thing she packed was a picture of her parents, then she wrote the letter that she folded up neatly and left on her desk.

As soon as she heard the tell-tale snoring, she snuck out of the house and moved along quietly down the street. Jiro stood down the street, waving an arm to her. She ran the rest of the way to him, and into his open arms. He picked her up and swung her around gently in his arms. And in that moment she let herself give in to her emotions.

He pulled her close as she let herself cry in his arms. He hushed her, thinking she was just happy to be there with him finally. He was too arrogant to realize she was crying for what she was giving up, what she was leaving behind. A lot of her memories were here, and she couldn’t pack everything that held memories.

After she mourned that loss, the tears became happier. She was almost free, she could taste it in the air as she laughed finally. He let her go and encouraged her to give him her bag. She did so, even climbing onto his back when he offered to carry her. She wouldn’t make him do so for long, but in the joy of the moment she was more than happy to play along with him. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

He’d arranged them a ride on a boat to southern Japan, the best he could do on short circumstances. He’d been saving money up here and there, and he’d used a bit of it to bribe passage for him and his fiance. She blushed a bit at the role she needed to play, but she reminded herself she could be herself now. She didn’t have to follow anyone’s rules now, and the feeling had her slightly intoxicated as she leaned down to kiss at his neck with a giggle.

The boat was a shipping boat, that really had no business transporting people. But the wrong people will do anything for extra money to line their pockets, and the wrong doers in the world didn’t stop existing just because society liked to turn a blind eye to them. The world preferred to live in an illusion that crime didn’t exist until it was exposed, which to her made no sense. But she knew she could use that to her advantage if she played her cards right.

The trip itself had been very long, and very slow. They’d been offered rice and water, but nothing else. There wasn’t a lot to do on a boat, but anytime she wasn’t either sleeping, eating, or talking with Jiro she was out by the edge of the boat, watching the waves as they cut through them on their way to adventure.

They docked in a small city, one of the lesser known ports. They discussed finding a ride to the next city, but decided to make their first set of shallow roots there in that starting city. They found a small place to rent, and they each got a job. They made it a few months living as good people before they finally succumbed to the underbelly of the beast that was the criminal world.

Jiro fell into it first, making friends with a small gang that ran the area. When Moonyoung caught him joking around with them in their living room after he’d just been initiated, it wasn’t long before she joined him as well.

She found everything easy, flying through every task given to her. Mostly it was information gathering, or luring people into poorly planned traps she began to plan out better than some of the higher ups that were often more successful than the ones she’d started in. She found that she was good at this, good at manipulating people. And now that she had an outlet for her darker tendencies, she unfurled her wings and let herself soar. Jiro supported her every step of the way, proud of how she took control of her life.

She loved this feeling of freedom, and she took full advantage of it. She drank, smoked, and when she turned eighteen she and Jiro got married. They had a small ceremony with their new family, and she felt it in that moment.

This was forever, this was her life. Her husband would love her forever, no matter what. He’d seen her at her worst, basked in her glorious glow at her best. No matter what came their way, they would overcome. She was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Young And Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey


	3. Until The Levee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first strike, and the next step.

_“I'm gonna wait out past the shadows,_   
_And breathe the bitter taste;_   
_I'm gonna drink the lonely down, the lonely down._   
_Let the current take me over,_   
_Let the ruin turn to white;_   
_I can feel it all around, all around._   
_I'm gonna stand,_   
_I'm gonna stand here in the ache--_   
_Until the levee, until the levee on my heart breaks…”_

The next two years were simultaneously her best and her worst times of her life.

They started off well enough, with her and Jiro happy with each other and where they were. When they were together, it was sweet like honey and just as easy to swallow. She let herself go when she was with him, relaxing and unraveling until they spoke of truths and the future. Children and love, like every couple young and in love was supposed to.

But it didn’t take Moonyoung long to want more. More money, more power, more access to those moments where she bathed in her own freedom as she ironically followed orders so well that she soon began giving them herself. And that’s when she let herself truly twist with the shadows. She rose up until she was now running the once-small gang in everything but title. And Jiro hated her for it.

He became more distant with every step she took towards progress, because while she was good at this line of work, he lacked her ambigious morals and struggled. And their marriage meant nothing to the rest of the gang. She had made things better, pulling off plans no one thought possible; he had a tendency to be the cause of plans falling through because he would hesitate too much.

Moonyoung could at admit to being just as much to blame for the fall of their marriage. She let the other leaders twists his words and her own until she felt a certain disgust whenever she looked at him. It became a forced habit she developed to see every weakness or flaw in those she cared about that proved hard to break with the fact that it lingered for years after Japan.

But despite this fact, she stayed married to Jiro. He brought her with him, made her a place in his life, it wouldn’t be fair to cut him out of her life since he was the reason she was free to have as much as she had. And there was part of her that still loved him, even if she only let it show when they were alone. While she was hard and cold when at work, she was all warmth and gentle hands when they were alone. And that wasn’t enough for Jiro.

Their first fight went past the point of just shouting anger and frustration at each other so fast, it shattered the barrier as he balled his hand up into a fist and he swung at her. He managed to break her nose, but not before she lashed out with the nails she kept sharp and raked them across his eye. He backed away to hold his hand to his eye as she wobbled back.

“Go fuck yourself, you broke my nose!” She shouted, voice edging on that screeching tone she knew he hated.

“Cold-hearted bitch, like you don’t deserve it.” He snapped back, and she dropped her hand from her nose. She walked across the room and stopped only to swing her foot into his shin. He yelped and shifted his weight to his other leg and she shoved him then, smirking as he tumbled over despite the blood running down her nose and dripping onto her arm.

“You fight like a flower. No wonder you get nowhere.” She spat out before she turned on her heels and left their shared home to the one of the only other leader that shared something close to her rank: Isamu. He was one of the many that followed her every command, believing her to be the future of their drug ring. She was.

She knocked on the door, and the older man opened his door. He looked her over and said nothing as he stepped aside, bowing his head a bit as she walked past him and inside towards the laughter she could easily hear drifting through the house. She stepped through the doorway, already grinning widely as she spoke up.

“What’s so funny, eh?” Moonyoung chirped, and silence covered the room as they looked up at her. She forgot her face was still covered in blood as she looked over everyone and recognized a lot of the younger members. “There was a party, and I wasn’t invited?”

“Miss Hanako!” Her name came as a chirp from one of the younger boys, and he stood quickly to take her coat. She chose the name as both an alias and a title. It could be roughly translated to read as ‘flower child’, and she found it amusing. She was nothing less than War itself. “Please forgive us, we thought you would be busy tonight.”

“I thought I would be too.” She dismissed, letting him take the coat. The voice of Isamu made her turn now, meeting his eyes.

“If I may ask, who did that to you?” He asked quietly, as if no one in the room could guess.

“My business is my own, Isamu. I’d prefer it stayed that way until it’s big enough to be a threat. A grass snake is not the same as a cobra.” She kept her words smooth, though the cold tone of dismissal carried over well.

“Yes ma’am. Can I get you anything?” He dropped it, which earned him a smile.

“A damp rag and someone to set my nose would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course.”

And he was off to get a cloth after motioning someone over to help her. They’d made room at the head of the table, quiet curiosity extending until she took a seat and got settled in. “Someone get me something to drink, and then tell me what was so funny when I walked in.”

Laughter picked up again, and they began sharing their stories as she used a mirror and a wet rag that Isamu brought her to clean up before they set her nose back. She laughed along with them all, drinking most of the younger members under the table as the rest of the night passed by quickly.

She let Isamu help her back home, and on that walk she talked to him quietly. Out of everyone, she trusted him the most. She told him about the fight, Jiro’s jealousy that spurred him to strike. She admitted she didn’t see him as much of a threat, and she knew she could fight back if she wanted to. But she did give the other man permission to make sure Jiro only got shit jobs until she said otherwise. The offer made her laugh, little bursts of manic giggles as the gears started turning in her head.

She still felt a strange reluctance to cut Jiro out. Not yet. She’d gotten this far, and she wouldn’t let him get in her way again. But a divorce was too costly, too time consuming. His death would be too far and too suspicious. She’d stay until she had a better prospect. If it became a daily fight, she would just get her own place. It’s not like she couldn’t. And she didn’t have an overwhelming need to keep someone at her side always, love or not. She never felt lonely when she was working.

Isamu pushed the door open, escorting her in as Jiro sheepishly came poking his head out of the kitchen. He smirked at the deep red scratches across her husband’s face.

“Why aren’t you asleep, boy? You have a job in a few hours.” He teased, and Jiro tensed up as he narrowed his eyes. Moonyoung grinned a bit as she stood on wobbly legs to go lay down. She didn’t let the exchange go too far without stepping in.

“Eh, since when?” She’d made it halfway across the room when Jiro challenged.

“Since now.” Isamu was grinning, she could hear it in his voice as she reached a hand out to grab the wall to steady herself.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The unexpected challenge made her turn sharply, and she felt pride in the fact that she kept a straight face despte how dizzy the action had made her.

“Your boss. And so am I. So keep your mouth shut, do what you’re told, and don’t wake me up.” She snapped, before she looked to Isamu. “Thank you for escorting me home. I’ll see you this evening.”

“Yes, Miss Hanako.”

He bowed before he turned to leave as quickly as he’d arrived, and Moonyoung turned to go lay down. Jiro followed her now.

The first question came when she was steadying up again, at which point she began to undress. “Where have you been?”

“At Isamu’s. Are you stupid now too?” She challenged, removing her coat and folding it before she set it down.

“Did you tell them?” Jiro’s voice was warbling, and she knew he was scared as she pulled her shirt off next. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the tattoos along her shoulders now. She could only see the tips of the waves that she knew arched up and across her back.

“I didn’t have to. You are arrogant if you think none of your superiors are clever enough to figure out who you really are.” Moonyoung answered, before removing her skirt now as well.

“If they do anything to me, I’ll--” He started to walk quickly to her, and she turned quickly. From the way he froze to the spot and swallowed his words, she knew that she matched the dragon crawling down her spine.

“Then you’ll deserve it. I am no tyrant. You only get what you deserve. You’ve got work. Go.” She barked now, and he dropped his head to stammer at her as she felt that disgust welling up in her gut.

“B-but Moonyoung--”

“Go, and I overlook this. Stay, and I will make it as personal as it really is.” She hissed lowly, and he looked away from her now.

“Yes, Miss Hanako.” He answered, before turning to get ready for work.

“Good boy.”

She dismissed him before she sighed and closed the door. She turned to rest her back against the wall, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She slid down it slowly, wrapping her arms around the knees she pulled up against her chest. She rested her cheek on her arms and she let herself cry quietly. She’d lost the one person she let herself cry with, and now she only had herself. She snorted to herself as she realized that she was probably the only person she could truly rely on.

As it was, she supposed she would wait. She’d see what the future brought her, and she’d wait this mess out. Wait and strike, like the predator she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Until The Levee" by Joy Williams


	4. Deep Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonyoung may have met her equal.

_"Spider web and harlequins,_  
_Wrapped around your sticky wings._  
_It's pretty, but it's hurting like hell._  
_Cause I know that I'm unwell,_  
_My body's made of shell;_  
_And I know that you can tell._  
_Beat me at my own damn game,_  
_Fucking with my goddamn brain._  
_Now I will never win again,_  
_Better to love than to have and to hold..."_

She was twenty when she first met Dr. Dorian Scratch. She wasn’t entirely sure if he was actually a doctor if it was just a title like her ‘Miss Hanako’ was. She was told as the newest leader, she was the one who would deal with diplomatic measures. Like talking to foreigners interested in their business. She needed to judge if he was a threat, or if he really was offering something that would benefit them.

She was given an address, and a bodyguard. She arrived at a large house, that was not quite a palace or mansion, but close enough. The doors opened for her before she even made it known she was there, and she immediately looked around until she spotted the security cameras. She smirked a bit, appreciating this man already.

She walked through, heels clicking and echoing through the gated garden as she strolled along the stone path. Every new step told her that if this was his property, it would probably be wise to get him on their side because he had the money to dispose of them quickly if they got onto his bad side. Though they most likely stood a fair chance since he had been the one to invite them.

The doors opened and a tall, blonde American wearing a white suit with green accents stepped through in an elaborate greeting of timing. He smiled in friendly greeting but she has having a hard time being able to tell if his eyes matched it. She smiled in return, holding her out like to shake his liked Americans preferred to greet others. He chuckled a bit and took her hand, before ducking down and kissing her hand lightly.

“Greetings, my fair lady. Might I say I’m a touched surprised. I didn’t know my company was so beautiful, and with such excellent tastes. I hope my humble abode meets your standards, Miss…?” He stood back up in time to catch her blushing; she knew because for just a second there his eyes did in fact line up with his smile. He was a tiger, just like she was a dragon. He spoke fluid japanese, and she was thankful. While she was the one leader who was best with English, she wasn’t as quick as with it as someone who spoke it as a first language. Though he still had a clipped tone of someone who was actually good at being diplomatic.

“Hanako.” She supplied him with the info he was fishing for as she gained her composure once more. She let the cool facade she knew well settle over her features as he hummed what may have been approval.

“Hanako. Lovely name, for a lovely lady. I’m Doctor Dorian Scratch. Please, would you and your companion join me for tea?” He asked, peaking around her to her silent bodyguard. Now she was interested in him.

She turned to the third wheel now. “Would you like to join us, or would you like to wait here?” She implied heavily with her tone he should wait here.

“I’ll wait here. I can hear you if you shout, Miss Hanako.”

“Good man. I’ll be back shortly. If I intend to be longer, I’ll have someone let you know.” She answered with a purr, patting his arm as she moved to stand beside this Mr. Scratch. He offered her his arm, and she took it in politeness.

He escorted her in to where the tea was, and he talk of idle things like the weather and how lovely it had been lately. She nodded along, taking in their surroundings as they passed by expensive paintings and furniture to a porch open to yet another garden. Servants entered as soon as they’d taken their seats to prepare the tea as he looked her over again.

“So, is everything up to your standards?” He asked once they were alone again, reaching for his own tea cup.

“Excuse me?” She asked, arching a brow at his question.

“You took in every sight there was on our way through the house. I assure you, I ask simply because I aim to be the best possible host, especially when I am hoping to bridge a few gaps. I can make quite a few doors open for the both of us.”

“And why do you assume I need doors opened for me?” She asked, curiosity lacing her words now as she reached for her own tea, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip once she had. The smell and taste of jasmine made her smile a bit as she looked back up at him now, meeting his eyes.

“Because you’re high enough in rank for them to send you as representation, but low enough that you had to take the order. From the way you carry yourself, I would being willing to fathom the guess that you think you’re fairly important, and the fact that they sent a bodyguard with you proves that you are. Probably a new leader, rose the ranks quick because you’re clever, and you’re most likely considered the ‘new hope’, or something similar. How close am I?” He asked, punctuating his final question with a smirk that she thought suited him more than the smile he was wearing earlier.

She blinked a bit before she tilted her head slightly and laughed quietly, the sound like chimes in the breeze. “Quite. Is that a parlor trick of your’s?” So far, she was having a blast. He was different than what she had been expecting.

“Possibly. Do you like it?” He asked, perking up to lean forward as if trying to get closer to her.

“You have no idea. Might I try?” She asked, testing the waters and where the line in the sand was.

“By all means, Miss Hanako. Be my guest.” He responded, spreading his hands out in a ‘go on’ gesture she’d often used before.

“You’re American, that much is clear. You’re most likely the leader of your own business; you’re not the type to let others speak for you. Not when you speak as well as you do. You have impeccable taste, not that anyone would challenge you on it. You’re much too ‘kind’ for your followers to question you. Also, you’re keen to make a good first impression when you spot someone who thinks like you, and I bet you couldn’t believe your luck when you found out a woman had been sent to negotiate with you because you think you’re quite charming. Rest assured, you are, Dr. Scratch.” She fired off her own observations and he watched her with that same smirk. She liked it more the longer she looked at it. “You’re not the only one with parlor tricks.”

“Dorian.” He answered quickly, and when she met his eyes again she realized he’d dropped a bit of the act he had been putting on earlier. Or maybe this was a new one.

“Excuse me?”

“Please, Miss Hanako. Call me Dorian. I’m sure we’ll become quite close, so we might as well cut some of the formalities.” He responded with a reassuring hum, smiling a bit softer now as he spoke. She felt herself squirm, reminding those butterflies in her stomach that she knew nothing about him, and she couldn’t afford to be careless. Not anymore. Before she could get lost in the possibilities of her empire toppling before it began, she cut the thoughts off at the head and focused on his eyes. She noticed they were green.

“Is that the true reason, or is your true motive to woo me over to your side?” She was the one smirking now, leaning forward over the table as she eyed him again. She was good at pretending. If he did want to charm her, she supposed she could use it to gather more information.

He leaned forward, reaching for the teapot. “That depends entirely on what my odds are.” His tone was low, a friendly teasing.

“I’d say they’re pretty decent, Dorian.” She purred softly to him, reaching a hand across to brush her fingers over his before she took the teapot and refilled his cup for him before filling her own.

He smiled at her, giving her a wink now. “That’s reassuring to hear.”

“I do try my best to be a gracious guest.” She grinned now, letting herself ease into that careful comfort she had with almost everyone in the gang when she first started.

“Together we would make quite the pair.” He was teasing her now, fishing for information again.

“I’m sure my husband would disagree.” She informed him, before turning her attention back to her own drink.

“But would you, my dear?” He asked, clearly not thrown off by the fact that she was married. That sparked more interest in her, and she hummed thoughtfully in response.

“Hmmm...I’d say...let me think about it.” That may have been as innocent as he applied, and it may have even been a invitation to things far naughtier. So she kept her answer vague, like she did before she let herself fall off the track of misery and into Jiro’s eventual jealous hellfire.

“A woman after my own heart. Now, shall we get on with the boring details so that we could end the evening with a lovely diplomatic meal out, perhaps without guests tagging along?” Dorian asked, leaning towards her again. Now that was a solicitation.

“As long as you don’t bring anyone along as well, I suppose it would be fair enough.” She conceded, agreeing to go with him.

“Trust me when I say I mean you no harm.” He was trying to reassure her, and that made her suspicious. Or maybe she just had trust issues.

“Please believe I don’t mean to offend, but I don’t quite believe you.” She countered and he laughed, showing good humor at the statement.

“I suppose that’s fair.” He admitted, and they both shifted their attention back into work.

Together they worked out a possible deal that benefited them all equally, eventually ending up huddled together over a sheet of paper they were using to take notes on. There was no tension between the two, despite how close they were. Then again, she noted that he too turned into another person when he was working. She appreciated that, and his work self complimented her own quite well.

They finished up, and she did end up going out with him. He spent quite a bit of money on her, challenging her to debates here and there that she found to be quite thrilling. She would end up keeping him around for quite a while, though she would never be able to answer the question of who was the first to set the bait to lure the other into their net first.

In the end, she supposed it would never truly matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Deep Green" by Marika Hackman


	5. Sleep Baby Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the storm she steps willingly.

_"Ignorance is torture, but your love is right--_   
_Tip to tip a gentleman of the night._   
_Feed my fascination, a way our skin likes silk,_   
_And I'm still filled with wonder you could fool me easily so..._   
_Sleep, baby, sleep,_   
_What are you waiting for?_   
_The morning's on its way,_   
_You know it's only just a dream._   
_Oh, sleep, baby, sleep;_   
_I lie next to you._   
_The beauty of this mess is that it brings me close to you."_

Moonyoung was in fact the permanent mediator between Dorian and her own gang, and for the first year of their companionship everything was fairly innocent. She would meet with him to discuss plans, and once they were done, all of his attention was on her. Jiro had long ago stopped being there for her, and she suspected a lot of it fell apart after that first fight when she left her mark on him. So every second Dorian spent on her went straight to her head, and she continued to seek his company and his solace. 

Soon, she had her own place and space from the husband that liked to moan and groan on about how the gang was falling apart around them, like some sort of ghost that refused to stop haunting her with all of his doubt and jealousy. He stayed a member as he became her husband in only paperwork, but it was still enough to keep her from wandering into the open arms of Dorian. And sometimes the comfort he continuously offered sounded so nice that she was almost content to let them slip past flirting. 

But it wouldn’t last, no matter how much self control she thought she had. No, when Jiro came back from an assignment bloody and beaten after he’d let those troublesome morals get in his way again, she lost any remaining respect she might have had for him. He’d  blown the assignment and let himself get injured due to his own stupidity. So instead, she threw herself into her work. Shortly after she’d confided in Dorian the final tipping point, she started receiving gifts from him, each more elaborate than the last. She’d never admit it, but she found it endearing that he thought of her.  

She still didn’t give in until she had risen in rank, up to the top. Everyone had stepped aside for her when she revealed she had the American doctor wrapped around her finger. She may have left out the detail that she was just as reliant on him. Regardless of if she had left a few things to herself, she brought Isamu up with her. He was loyal, and cared just as much about the gang and their members. And that made him a good right hand man. 

When she told Dorian the news, he insisted on celebrating with her. He showed enthusiasm in her path and her progress that Jiro had never given her. She still wasn’t sure where she stood with the tall blonde, but she had only really been with Jiro so she didn’t really know what to expect when it came to relationships. But the fights before she moved out left her hesitant to really drop her guard. But despite that, she agreed to go out with him. 

Moonyoung discovered that she’d fallen under his spell long ago, and the magical evening he treated her to snuffed out every flame of doubt in her like a well timed wind. He took her out to eat at the finest restaurant, took her shopping to buy her anything she wanted. He laughed at her jokes, praised her intelligence every chance he could. She didn’t even question it when he asked her back to his home for a drink. 

He walked her through his gardens as the house staff got their final preparations ready. She hung off his arm, pressed as close to his side as she could be while they debated quietly the best course of action to take with their combined businesses. While they had been in charge of manufacturing and selling locally, Dorian had begun to suggest expanding sales across seas. He had a good cover in America, and he stated that if she wanted she could expand her power across seas and countries. She argued that that would be too much too soon. They risked losing everything if they did even one thing wrong right now. 

They kept going, neither fighting for their own causes particularly passionately. Their words were broken with little fits of laughter on her end, and gentle smiles from him. Eventually, he was the one to change the subject. 

“You know...if you came with me to America, you could have more power and more money than your small gang could hope to provide. And true freedom as well.” He stated, and the slight lilt in his tone told her he was teasing her, testing the waters again. 

“The last time someone asked me to runaway with them, it didn’t exactly turn out well.” She remarked simply, stopping to lean in towards a well tended rose bush to touch the dark red petals lightly. Anything to keep from looking at him, because that would give away her hand too soon. 

“I’d say it did. Look at you, commanding with a confidence even I didn’t have when I started in this line of work.” Dorian responded, chuckling a bit as he watched her with what he tried to convey as idle curiosity. 

“You lacking confidence. That sounds even more unlikely, Dorian.” She remarked, teasing in return as she finally turned to look at him with what she hoped were calm eyes. She was in control of this conversation, and she reminded herself of that in that moment. 

“Ah, Miss Hanako. You don’t know everything about me. Not just yet.” He answered, moving over to the bush now and brandishing a knife from his pocket to cut a flower off to hand to her before slipping the knife back in place where he kept it hidden. 

“Moonyoung.” She said now, her voice hushed as she took the flower delicately from his offering fingers. 

“Come again, darling?” He asked, smiling as he tilted his head a bit. It was a gesture he’d picked up from her, and seeing him do it made her smile softly at him in the dim lamplight of the garden. 

“My name is Moonyoung. Miss Hanako is a title. Tell no one.” She defined her gift to him, lifting the flower up to tuck it into her hair. 

“Why, Moonyoung, what would I have to gain from telling others a name you’d prefer to keep to yourself?” He asked, widening his eyes a bit in mock shock. 

She dismissed his rhetorical question with a wave of her hand. “I am not sure what you would gain, but I know what you would lose” 

“And that’s something one would loathe to lose. It’s taken me quite a bit to gain what I have with you. I’m not going to take a chance of losing this.” He softened his tone so the words soothed aches she hadn’t realized she had. 

“Losing what?” She asked now, stepping closer to him without being conscious of the movement. 

“You. I don’t care about anything else in this country. The only reason I’ve continued working with your organization was because it’s rather important to you. It’s much too small for me, personally, but with you in charge it’s begun to grow. And you do glow like moonlight on a clear night when you talk about it.” Dorian answered, lifting a hand to her cheek to tuck of lock of hair behind her ear. 

She found herself at a sudden loss of words. She hated emotion, never knowing what to do with it. She knew she would have slapped his hand if he was anyone else. “That’s...considerate.” 

“If I’ve offended you, I assure you that’s not what I intended to do.” He answered, as if reading her mind. Maybe her face was showing more than she meant it to. 

“I’m aware, Dorian. You haven’t offended me. It’s just...interesting. I’m not used to such kindness.” She replied, hoping to dismiss the topic soon.  

“That’s the real crime, my dear.” He smiled gently down at her, and she felt a smile spread across her lips before she could stop it. 

She snorted, both at the sentiment and the cliche behind it. “Is it? Or is it the broken nose my husband gave me?” She wasn’t sure why she admitted that to him of all people. 

“What is this? When did this occur?” He stopped moving, body going rigid; she almost thought the change in stance was what brought the sudden chill into the air around them. 

“Before I met you, so I ask that you don’t attempt some sort of revenge. He’s long since repented. Isamu made sure of that. Besides, I don’t wish his death.” She answered, lifting her own hands to smooth them along his upper arms in an attempt to relax him again. 

He relaxed a bit, but his tone was still a sharp blade. “And why is that?”  

“Because I’m a bleeding heart, I suppose. He helped me escape an arranged marriage, he was one of my closest friends. My hesitation is in the fact that he can change so much so that he’s willing to lift a hand against me, how can I be sure you won’t?” She answered, moving the topic forward and past the confession that surprised both of them. 

“I suppose you can’t. Though I am far from the lowlife scum that dares lay a hand on you.” He let the topic change, turning to offer her his arm again. 

“You’ve got class, is that it?” She teased as she slipped her arm through his once more, letting him lead them along the path again. 

“Well, yes, but why would I bruise beauty such as yourself?” She found herself blushing at the words, glad the low lighting could hide the most of it. 

“You’re too kind.” Moonyoung remarked, keeping her eyes forward again. 

“You confuse honesty with kindness.” Dorian responded, and when she glanced up at him she saw that same fitting smirk on his lips. 

“I suppose I do.” She looked forward once more, humming a bit in thought as she leaned against him a bit more as they walked.

“You could stay here, if you’d like. I have more than enough room here for both of us. We could go days without us ever having to cross paths once.” He spoke faintly as they moved along, looping back towards the house.

“Thank you, but I already have somewhere to stay. My own place.” She was watching the stones of the path as they walked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

“That must be lonely, I imagine.” His words were soft, meant for just her. 

“Eh...sometimes it is.” She admitted, seeing the steps to the back of his house. 

“If you stayed here, you wouldn’t have to be lonely.” He reassured, almost pleading with her now. Or as close as he came to the act at least.

  
“That’s true...I’ll think about it.” She said as he let her slip away from his arm to go up the steps on her own, reminding him passively about her love of independence. 

“As long as you need to, my dear Moonyoung.” The words were accompanied by a chuckle as he followed her up the steps and to the set table. When she settled down next to him, he seemed almost surprised. She loved that she could still do that. 

They dropped the serious topics in favor of more light hearted ones while they drank, nibbling on snacks as they were brought out to them. Moonyoung had to admit she found her own spinning storm of insecurities that she built up inside of her lessened more when she was at his side. It brought her back to their earlier conversation repeatedly through the night, trying to decide if what he offered her would be better than what she had here. She doubted it, but daydreaming about it made her smile a bit. 

She replayed the entirety of their conversation through again in her hand. Three phrases echoed through her mind; _more power, more money, true freedom._ She knew he offered other things he didn’t say, like comfort and equality and even security. With the drinks she’d been downing, the things he didn’t say sounded almost more important to her than the ones he had.  

Eventually she gave into the nagging thoughts and leaned over against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder, and she felt his arm lift and his hand settle at her waist as he tugged her closer. The warmth that spread through her at his side made her relax enough to speak. When she did, they were hushed as if she were afraid to break whatever spell they were under. 

“Earlier you called me your dear Moonyoung.” She whispered, and this time she closed her eyes. She wasn’t in control of this conversation; no, she was sharing control of it with him now. 

“I believe I did, yes. Is there something wrong with that?” Dorian asked, just as quiet. She held onto the silent moment before she asked her question. 

“No, just...what did you mean by it?” She didn’t open her eyes until the question was asked, looking up at him to observe his response.

There was no hesitation in his voice as he replied, voice steady as he explained himself. “I thought by now it was no surprise I’m quite affectionate toward you. Over time, our conversations have come to mean a great deal to me. And so have you. You’ve flown far past a business acquaintance to me.” She watched him as he spoke, finding every movement to be more graceful than she could hope for when it came to these topics. 

“Oh…” She whispered, and he turned to look down at her now with something almost akin humor twinkling in his deep green eyes.

“Were you expecting something else?” He asked, that same lilting tone of teasing in his voice. Her replies became smaller now.

“Yes.” 

“And what might that be?” He inquired, the hand at her waist beginning to rub at her side gently, soothing, comforting. 

She gave another soft confession. “I...I’m not really sure.”  

“Were you hoping for anything else?” He asked, and it was her turn to express her own humor with a subtle shake of her head and her own smirk. 

“No.” Again, she kept her answers short as she tried to work out her own emotions here. 

The question he asked next stopped her teasing though. “Dare I ask if you feel the same in regards to myself?” She considered her answer, but she knew he deserved a longer one here as well as the most truthful one. 

“...yes. Yes, you’ve come to be a great source of comfort and warmth in a bitter storm.” She whispered again, lifting her head to really look into his eyes now. She needed him to realize how serious she was. 

“And you are a great light of knowledge and insight in a dark time some seem to be blind to.” He replied as she moved to face him more now. He lifted his other hand to her cheek now, and she felt herself leaning in.

And that was all it took. Before she could change her mind, she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. He returned it, tender and slow as she pulled herself over and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, before breaking the kiss to smile up at her. She gave a soft laugh, almost breathless at the sparks she felt between them where she was settled against his chest. 

She spent the night that evening. Something she’d kept herself from giving into for so long she felt it was well deserved. It wasn’t long before she moved her things into a spare room he had, content with their casual relationship that extended from being business partners first. She didn’t tell anyone in the gang, as she still preferred her personal life to stay separate from work. And he was very good at following that single rule set in place.  

She found herself happier than when she was with Jiro, never having to steady herself in case there was a fight when they disagreed on something. Instead, he often worked out a compromise that they were both satisfied with. She enjoyed that about him. 

But she started thinking more on his offer of taking her to America when Jiro left the gang to start a new rival gang. She was thankful for his departure, but she would have rather he died than left. Unfortunately, that option was impossible by the time she’d learned what he had done. She didn’t fear for her own safety, no she feared for the gang that become her family. A rival gang with a leader that had personal issues with her could make things complicated and sloppy, and it could make her well oiled machine start gunking up.

And that was something she couldn’t continue to overlook as time passed, and in a way it fueled her new flame with Dorian. Eventually they would become the torch that burnt the whole world down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep Baby Sleep" by Broods


	6. Sane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final step towards peace and new beginnings is farewell.

_“Oh if you could give back, all the days that I lost to you,_  
_I’d surrender the way that you begged me._  
_Now I need you to know, how your body reflects in mine;_  
_Now I’ll never return to the fantasy._  
_It’s in your eyes when you’re perfectly sane,_  
_It’s in your blood when you can’t bear these heavy thoughts again…”_

Three years passed by quickly, and Jiro’s gang stayed smaller than her own but it quickly became a nuisance for them. She knew the next step, even though she was loathe to take it. It was time she left Japan and start again at Dorian’s side in America. It would also lessen the pressure of conflicts in the streets by removing her personal grudges from the equation, and that would ensure her family’s safety in her absence.

She gathered her extensive family together at Isamu’s house once more, throwing a party no one yet knew would be a farewell party. But she did have something incredibly fun planned for the evening. She told Dorian her plan of course, and he’d helped her gather some intel to make it sail smoothly. He seemed mostly pleased that she had finally agreed to go with him.

Everyone ate and laughed, though she kept the drinking to a minimum for now. She wanted them alert for now. After a while, she called everyone’s attention towards her once more.

“I have a confession to make. I’m leaving Japan.” She started, and there were quite a few gasps before silence covered the room like a thick blanket of snow. She hummed quietly before she spoke again. “My personal life has become too entangled in those thorns in our sides, and the wisest choice is to remove myself.”

“But Miss Hanako! We could just remove them!” One of the younger men spoke up, and she tilted her head a bit in amusement as cheers were released freely in agreement to the idea.

“Oh, we will. But everyone knows if you cut the head off a hydra, it grows two more unless you burn it at the stump of its severed head. Tonight, we do just that. We cut the head off, and my leaving is the fire that ensures it never returns.” She answered calmly, and a hush sweeped over the cheering once again.

“Who will lead us into the future then?” Someone asked quietly and she laughed before giving a cheeky grin to no one in particular.

“Isn’t that obvious? It was always meant to be Isamu.” She responded before she turned to look at the man in question at her side. “You care just as much about every member of our unconventional family as I do, and you see that shining light on the horizon the same as I do. You will make a fine leader.”

“Miss Hanako…” He started, and she reached over to pat his arm gently.

“Hush now, no time for tears or sentimental words. We will have plenty of time for that after our final battle.” She stated, dismissing the misty eyed look he was giving her.

She outlined her plan, for all of them to swarm the rival hideout. She knew their schedules, knew the layout of the building. She knew where Jiro should be, and she knew they outnumbered the other group easily. She didn’t want any deaths this time, just a good humiliation. Though she wouldn’t put measures in place to stop their deaths after she left the country, and she looked to Isamu when she mentioned it. He returned her look with a knowing smile.

They prepared, ready to run a stealth mission alongside her. They each had their own preferred weapons; baseball bats and chains mostly, with a few knives thrown in for good measure. They each took a different route, meeting up to surround the large compound.

The invasion was easy. Dorian had already dispatched his own help, thieves that could pick any locks. The men he sent stayed silent, walking with her own and removing any reinforcements in their wake. She led the head force, not stopping anyone from pocketing things they walked past as they made their way through the surprisingly elegant hallways. This wasn’t her husband’s doing. He had a new lover.

They went a while before they started being intercepted by rival gang members. They were taken out easily, most being knocked unconscious or just being restrained and dragged along to witness what they had in store. When they got to the large double doors that they got more of their captives to confirm as the right place with the threat of a knife glinting in the dim light, she waved her hands towards the door. A couple of the younger members moved forward to open the doors for her theatrical entrance into the lion’s den. She lifted her own bat up and rested it across her shoulders as she walked through.

Her eyes swept across the room to fall on Jiro, who was seated at a table with food spread out across it. The people she assumed were his bodyguards were in shock for a moment before they started towards her and Isamu, whom she hadn’t noticed join her side. He pulled one of their hostages in front of him and kicked his knees out so he dropped down. In his other hand he held a rather intimidating blade. She watched the bodyguards halt quickly, frozen with uncertainty.

“Jiro…” Moonyoung started, tsking at him before she pursed her lips a bit. “All that food, no wife, and yet you still do not share. I can see what kind of leader you are. But do your men?”

“What are you waiting for? Get her!” Jiro shouted ignoring her. She simply shook her head at him, before looking to his still frozen underlings.

“I wouldn’t listen to him. Isamu is ready to use that blade, and while I’d like to leave without spilt blood...I’m not going to stop him.” She informed them, and they lifted their hands and back away as she turned to watch her second-in-command move the knife closer to the boy’s neck. The boy in question let out a whimper before a sob ripped from his throat. “Oh hush now. If your leader really cares, you’ll have at the worst a few bruises.” She received a nod of understanding and she smiled at him, a kind gesture that contradicted her voice and her actions thus far.

“You lot have a foolish man sitting on a throne he did not earn that is built on revenge. He doesn’t care about you. Meanwhile, with me, you are family. I urge you to take a long look at yourselves and see where your loyalty best lies.” She was purposefully ignoring Jiro, speaking directly to his men in the room as her own spread out to watch entrances and surround them. The men in question dropped their gazes, and she knew they agreed. “If you stand down and submit at my throne, you will receive forgiveness. I only ask one act to show you mean it. Bring me your former master, make him kneel at my feet.”

She grinned now, a wide manic one that showed she was expecting action. She gave a laugh of approval when two of the men turned and headed towards Jiro. He fell back on his ass, trying to scoot away from them. His cowardice was disgusting, but their bravery kept the bile from rising up her throat. They got him when he’d backed himself up against the wall, each grabbing an arm to drag him over and drop her before her. They each bowed before she nodded at them.

“Good men. Join the ranks, and everyone welcome them fondly. They’re family now. You’re all welcome to join us at the end of this, but do not stand against us when we leave. You will have a much less promising ending.” She motioned them toward her men about the room with the end of her bat before she dropped the end of it down against the ground. She knelt down in front of Jiro, grabbing his chin with her hand to make him look at her.

She sat in silence as she looked him deep in his eyes. For a brief second, she could remember how kind his eyes used to be when he looked at her. But soon the shine of fresh tears stamped that fire back out quickly for the final time, leaving a smouldering, smoking pile of ash in its wake She let his chin go and he immediately dropped his gaze.

“Poor, poor Jiro. Everyone has wronged you, left you out in the cold to fend for yourself. Isn’t that right?” She asked him, and he lifted his gaze up long enough to spit at her.

“Wretched hag.” He hissed as she stood up to wipe the offending liquid off her arm with a frown. She lifted a foot to kick him in his chest in response. He gasped as he fell backwards, wheezing a bit. The sound made her smile.

“You know, you once told me we were meant to be together. That it was fate. But yet here we are. You hate me...and I’ve loathed you for years now. I guess your vision was wrong, wasn’t it?” She asked, teasing him quietly.

He grunted, before he shook his head. “You let it go to your head. You let everything go to your head.”

“And you didn’t? You’re in here, with bodyguards, as you eat alone. You do not share with your family? Of course not, you were never good at that.” She answered her own question, taking each end of her bat in her hands and swaying wistfully from side to side.

“And what do you share?” He barked out, sitting back up as he rubbed at his chest before wincing a bit. She smirked down at him, tilting her head to the side a bit in amusement.

“My power.” She answered honestly, turning away from him to look around at her men. She smiled softly now. “I share my wealth, my food, my home. Everything that is mine is theirs, and that’s how a gang should function Jiro.”

“Then why do you lead?” Jiro challenged again, and she turned back to him but she didn’t get a chance to answer before Isamu did it for her.

“Because we asked her to.” He answered, a solemn tone of respect as he bowed his head to her. She turned to watch as more answers were supplied around the room.

“Because she is the future.” She smiled a bit, looking to one of the older members that was here before she was. “Because she is kind to us.” That one came from one of the younger members. “Because she cares.” Another of the younger boys, and she had to fight back tears. “Because she gave us a home when no one else would.” That was the last answer, and everyone she had brought nodded in agreement.

She turned back to look down at Jiro. She grinned at him, a warmth filling her that she could never put into elegant enough words. She shook her head a bit at him, feigning sadness briefly. “You have your answers, and I am sorry for what I seek in payment. Well, I suppose I’m not that sorry.”

She stood back up now, and lifted her bat up. She walked around to stand at his side to lift up the heavy metal bat up and then she swung it down heavily into his knee cap. She could feel the satisfying crunch and a scream tore itself from his lungs harshly. She laughed a little, before she moved around and did the same to the other side so both sides of him matched.

“Now I know you won’t be able to hurt anyone again, and that you won’t send your men into a death trap or cause injuries to mine. You see, no one will ever take you seriously again. How could they? Your ex-wife humiliated you in front of your men, and her own, and made sure you’ll never be able to get anywhere ever again without relying on someone else. Which, frankly, is the only way you should live Jiro. You’re dangerous to everyone when you lead.” She stepped back to admire her handy work before she turned to look at Isamu again. His screams echoing through the room eventually gave way to heavy sobbing and loud whimpering, and it filled her with a giddiness she would never be able to explain to herself.

“Let the boy go.” She ordered, and he released him and returned his knife to where he’d had it hidden before. She kneeled down in front of him, tilting his chin up with a gentle touch before she held a hand out to help him up. He swayed a little on his legs, and she moved quickly to slip an arm under his to let him steady himself against her. “You’re going to be fine. Come with us, we’ll tend to those bruises. The rest of tonight is a celebration.”

The boy nodded quietly, a hope sparking in his dark eyes. She gave the command for them to head out, Jiro’s men turning and leaving with them as well, and helped him out. She felt light as air, now that a bit of the revenge she bottled up inside of her had been enacted. The only one’s that remained were Dorian’s men, each with a widening grin of joy spread across their face. She wasn’t sure what Dorian had told them to do once she left for safety, and now she no longer cared.

She kept her word, helping with wounds and making sure everyone was fed. A few of their new members ate like they were never offered anything before, and she figured they probably hadn’t been. They weren’t starving, but they most certainly weren’t thriving under Jiro’s command.

And now she provided drinks and games, telling stories that her father had told her as a child. It was a final celebration of the bond they all shared, the family none of them had had before joining her. She celebrated new faces that she wouldn’t get to know, stories she wouldn’t get to hear. She stayed awake until dawn with them all in a warm bubble of laughter and joy and love.

When she left, the only person she allowed to escort her to the docks was Isamu. She stood on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek before she bid him farewell and joined Dorian on his luxurious ship. She found it to be the perfect ending in her own mind. She’d arrived on a cargo ship with nothing but hope and a promise, and now she left with riches and what she considered to be true love.

The next stretch of her journey would be a trying one, but she would never fall. That wasn’t in her nature.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sane" by Fear Of Men

**Author's Note:**

> "Youth" by Daughter


End file.
